All About Us
by willlzyx
Summary: But no matter how much he tries to convince himself that he /hatehatehates/ him, those feelings always do a complete turn-around, and come flying back to him. He can't change it. He's in too deep. - Cryde ipod shuffle/song challenge 8D


**I'm not sure if I'm doing this correctly, but oh well... I couldn't find any proper challenges (I don't even know where or how to look for them.) so I based this off of other challenges I've read and just did my own Music Shuffle Challenge. The way I'm doing it, isn't making song-fics for the songs, but just small drabbles (like a few sentences, a few teeny paragraphs at most.) that I thought up while listening to the songs. (: **

**Every drabble is a Cryde drabble because Cryde is perfection and needs a lOT OF LOVE ok **

**I tried to make it as clear as I could, without using their names too much, who was who. I hope it worked \:**

**Warning(s): Boyxboy, mostly fluff. Slightly OOC in places. Light mentions of them doing the dirtyyyyy~ **

**Disclaimer(s): I do not own South Park. The wonderful Matt Stone and Trey Parker do. those wonderful people...**

* * *

_Gomenasai; tATu_

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-'

One apology. That's all it would've taken to set things right again, if he hadn't been too stupid - too stubborn to do anything about it. Not that it mattered, now.

Clyde was already gone.

x

_Sweet Little Lies; Glenna_

He doesn't need to ask where the other is coming from when he gets home late at night; the smell of coffee floats over to him and his unasked question now has an answer.

He always wants to ask, but he always knows without confirmation.

It just hurts less to pretend he doesn't.

o

_Skinny Love; Ed Sheeran_

Craig isn't getting better; he refuses to get help, believing he doesn't need any such thing.

Clyde begs to differ, and he stays by his side throughout it all, swearing that he will fix him. Even if he doesn't want it.

x

_My Heart Will Go On; Celine Dion_

He is not crying, that movie had no effect on him, he is just fine and now that stupid song is playing as the credits roll and - and now he's being crushed under the weight of his friend's hug.

"Aw, Craig! You're crying! It's alright, dude, I'll never let go~"

o

_Have We Lost; Flyleaf_

It was always hard to keep up a long-distance relationship.

It was even harder to keep up a long-distance relationship, when the only distance was emotional.

x

_Sooner or Later; Mat Kearney_

All the long hours of rehearsing in Craig's garage and all the fighting over which named suited them best, and all the ripped up songs and wasted ideas and money spent was finally, _finally_, worth it.

After years of trying, they finally booked it.

o

_All To Myself; Marianas Trench_

He _despises_ sharing.

Craig is meant to be his, and _his only_. He doesn't belong to some crazy coffee addict, or some football jock.

He belongs to Clyde, and only Clyde.

x

_Giving Yourself Away; Artist vs Poet_

He always had been rather risky; he's never been scared to do something new - different. Dangerous.

Even if that _something _was letting yourself fall.

o

_Blah Blah Blah; Ke$ha_

"I bet I can top you this time."

Tears sting his eyes, and he hisses in both pain and pleasure as his boyfriend slowly, _tootootoo slow_, nudges his way inside.

"I...take it back..."

Craig smiles.

Clyde's mouth always gets him in trouble.

x

_Monster You Made; Pop Evil_

He deserves that first punch - Clyde knows what his limits are and he pushes them too far. It's only one, small smack, and the bruise fades quickly, anyway.

The second, and the third, and the fourth, fifthsixthseventh and however many come after that - he lost count around sixteen.- leave bruises that don't fade so fast.

o

_Over and Over; Three Days Grace_

There's no point to any of this, he knows it. He's acting like some silly, lovesick schoolgirl crushing on the shady and mysterious bad-boy. And he hates that more than anything.

But no matter how much he tries to convince himself that he_ hatehatehates_ him, those feelings always do a complete turn-around, and come flying back to him.

He can't change it. He's in too deep.

x

_All About Us; tATu_

When Clyde shows up at his door, a broken and bloody mess, he automatically knows what happened. He cleans him up and - much to his surprise. - Clyde doesn't cry. He tells him who did it, and that was enough for him to snap.

It takes them nearly all night, but by dawn, they've made their plan and they're ready to jump into it.

Those North Park bastards won't suspect a thing.

o

_Miserable At Best; Mayday Parade_

He knows the other's not alone, and he knows he hasn't been for a while - ever since the breakup, maybe.

It's painful to think about that, to think of him with anyone but himself; to think of him, toes curled and back arched, breathing out moans and noises of pleasure for someone that is not him. It hurts, but in some way, it's comforting.

Because he's not alone, either.

x

_Over My Head (Cable Car); The Fray_

He has no clue when he became so wrapped up in Clyde.

His friend was all he talked about, all he thought about, all he dreamed about.

He's positive having an obsession like this is not healthy.

He doesn't really care.

* * *

**WELL lets end it there 8D**

**I have a knack for writing things with barely any dialogue..I guess that's the point with these challenges though? idk.**

**That came out with a lot more sad/slightly depressing songs than i had thought it would o_O **

**I'm considering making more challenges, they're fun to write! 8D**

**So, yes, feedback is lovely ^-^ reviews give me those warm fuzzehs inside~!**

**Constructive criticism is welcome (:**


End file.
